PILOT STUDIES ? PROJECT SUMMARY / ABSTRACT The Pilot Studies component provides critical support for the NM4R community by funding new research that will: 1) Increase rigor in NM4R design, methods and clinical trials; 2) Perform key research to translate NM4R approaches into evidence-based interventions; or 3) Develop emerging NM techniques into NM4R tools. Preliminary data obtained from pilot studies enable research teams to develop competitive NM4R research- based NIH K-series and R-series (or equivalent) grant applications, as well as to support important dissemination activities (e.g., peer reviewed publications, conference presentations, published abstracts). To accomplish its mission, the Pilot Studies component has two Specific Aims: AIM 1. Broadly solicit, rigorously evaluate, and selectively fund promising NM4R-focused pilot studies ? especially those related to RPR priorities. We will prioritize and fund high impact pilot studies. The ultimate goal is to provide important resources and training for investigators to develop sufficient preliminary data to prepare competitive NIH K-series and R-series (or equivalent) research grant applications. We will continue our to-date successful goal of funding a wide-range of NM approaches, conditions, and populations to increase the diversity of NM4R focus areas within rehabilitation. Research can be performed at home institutions or at MUSC, whichever would be of the most benefit to the investigator for study conduct and preparation of competitive future funding applications. All applicants become members of the NM4R Community, whether or not their application is funded, and are given access to the full complement of services available through the NC NM4R (e.g., mentored collaborative consults, Level 1 [Basic Skills] and Level 2 [In-Depth] workshops and hands-on training, and archived material available via the web portal). AIM 2. Influence the field of NM4R through interactions with the awardees before submission and after award. Two integrated components work hand-in-glove with the Pilot Studies component: Didactic Interactions and Mentored Collaborative Opportunities. All three components represent entry points into this program. Researchers attending didactic workshops engage in active discussions of their emerging research hypotheses and are encouraged to submit pilot. The Mentored Collaborative Opportunities component serves as an important pipeline resource for pilot applications, and once funded, continues to provide expert consultations related to neuromodulation-based research methods and technologies. Through pre-submission interactions with investigators and by acting as mentors or consultants during the study, the NC NM4R has multiple opportunities to influence study design, rigor, technology application, data interpretation, translational potential, and grantsmanship ? all of which increases the likelihood of extramural funding success for the investigator and expands capacity for NM4R across the wider Network.